A Certain Fate stay night
by general ironox
Summary: Some one has stole he grail from the Fuyuki and hire it in Academy city. Our hero must find it before the church decide to use force to take it back. They hero will had to fight for it with they Servent.(Sory for bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Fate serie  
**

The Mage's Association is an international, self-preservative and self-defense organization formed by practitioners of magecraft for the purpose of controlling, concealing, and developing magecraft.

The Church of Necessary Evil or Necessarius is an international security maintenance organization created to counter magicians. a secret branch of the church whose main purpose is to neutralize and destroy magic in England, and to investigate, arrest, and punish magicians.

Right now two most powerful people of from the two said organization has a conversation.

One is The Vice Director of the Mage's Association. Barthomeloi Lorelei also know at The Queen.

Sit arcos her is women appeared to have crystal-white skin, clear blue eyes, and shining golden hair, many people compared her appearance to that of a gem sold in shop. The most striking characteristic of her appearance was her long blonde hair that is 2.5 times her height. It extended all the way to her ankles, then folded up and went behind her head through the large silver hairpin that was holding it in place, and then returned down to her waist. She was wearing a beige robe, decorated with threads of gold. She appeared to be eighteen, but everyone who knows her knows her appearance has not changed for many years.

Her name was Laura Stuart, the archbishop of Necessarius.

"It honor to me to meet the queen of Clock Town" Laura Stuart said.

"Save those world for another day archbishop I had something want to discus with you and is very important" Lorelei said.

"So what do you want to discus with me" Laura said.

"Had you hear anything about the Holy Grail War" Lorelei said.

"You mean the war between seven servent who is spirit of the legends hero for the one wish" Laura said "Yes! I had hear that and from what I know The Roman Catholic Church has always seen someone to act as Supervision of the war right"

"And from what I hear if it right the four war end up is the great fire happen in Fuyuki" Laura said.

"Yes! So that make me save a time to explain the war to you" Lorelei said. "Well there is organization let just say they has stolen the grail from Fuyuki"

"This you find who they are" Laura said.

"No but we know they want use it to summon those heroic servent "Lorelei said "But what they want from those hero is unknown"

"I see but what is you need from me ?"Laura ask.

"From what I know you Necessarius has signing a pact of alliance with Academy City" Lorelei said.

Laura eye wide "Do you mean the grail now in Academy City"

"Yes" Lorelei said "We has capture a man from that organization but before he die from our torture we only know what they want from the Grail and where they hide it"

"That terrible" Laura said.

"What worse is the Roman Catholic Church know it and they want to go destroy all the city a find out that grail" Lorelei said.

"That not good Roman Catholic Church has want to destroy the Academy City now they had very good reason to do that" Laura said.

"Our Mage's Association had try to reason them to stop the attack but they don't listen they even prepare to send the God's Right Seat to the city" Lorelei said.

"Then why they not begin the attack right now?" Laura ask.

"The Wizard Marshall Zelretch has asked them to hold the attack so we can retake the grail from the city" Lorelei answers.

Laura nod. She know The Roman Catholic Church is very hate the vampire especially Dead Apostle. But Zelretch is another hand he is the one stop the Crimson Moon when he want to destroy the war so the Church at least owe him that.

"The Roman Church give us three month to find the grail if we not found that before the end they will begin the attack" Lorelei said.

"So you want us help to find it for you?" Laura ask.

"Yes" Lorelei said "We will sent few people to there"

"Who they are?" Laura ask.

"They are the master has been choice to the fifth Holy Grail war" Lorelei answer "They will come the city with they servent to find the grail"

"I see then I will send my member to the city and help them" Laura said.

"But there is something you should know" Lorelei said.

"What is it" Laura ask.

"Zelretch said he has choice someone else in the city to find the grail" Lorelei answer.

"You mean there is a master who are the espers" Laura said eye wide.

"Yeah! When I said that a bad idea He just laugh and said those you he choice to become the master is very interesting one" Lorelei said.

"Do you know who he choice" Laura ask.

"I don't know but I thing He said something about bad luck boy, great villain and Biribiri " Lorelei said.

* * *

In Academy City

"Such misfortune" a spiky hair boy said.

He is Kamijou Touma 16 year old high school student who has an ability to negate such powers, his power is not an esper ability nor is it magic. His power is known as imagine breaker. Because of this ability that his right hand possesses Touma Kamijou is rather misfortunate.

"Come back here you idiot" A girl shout chase after him while shooting lighting at him.

She has a chestnut brown hair and her had same color with her hair, a small hair clip is wearing in her hair she is wearing Tokiwadai school uniform. She is Misaka Mikoto, one of the city lv5 known academy called Railgun.

"I say it was an accident" Touma said a use his right hand to block Misaka attack.

In the early of the day he somehow accident pump into her and knock both of them to the ground and somehow he she her pantie as first he thought her is Misaka Imotou put his thought has been wrong went she begin shoot a lightning at him.

Touma continue run until…

*Bong*

"Ouch" Touma cry.

"Watch where you going" a voice said.

When Misaka catch him, she see Touma has bump into a man.

"I'm sorry" Touma said as he help the man up.

"Are you Kamijou Touma right?" The man ask.

"It me" Touma said.

"I'm from the post office" the man said.

"There is package for you" the man give to Touma a package is small box.

"From who?" Touma ask as he take the box.

"I don't know" the man said before leaving.

"Hey! Idiot what it is" Misaka ask as she walk to him.

"I don't know let see what inside it" Touma begin open the box. He reach it and pull out a set of seven card from the box.

"A card?" Misaka begin look at them

"Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker" Touma said.

"Some kind a card game" Misaka said then something fly toward to them.

"What out Biribiri" Touma shout.

 **The first chapter of my fic.** **The next chapter let see our Touma find our he had pull into a war between legend hero.**

 **I had read many fic x-over between Index and Fate. But I only find the story Shirou came to that city or they summon the level five as summon so I thing what if our character from Index become a master and summon they servent. That is the reason for me to write this fic**

 **So what do you think what hero will be summon and which class for Touma, Misaka and Accelerator, Who should be the other four master.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Fate serie**

"Watch out Biribiri" Touma shout.

Touma quickly push Misaka with him aside. A spear out of nowhere crashed down to the place Misaka and Touma was stood.

"Are you ok Biribiri?" Touma ask.

He don't realize the position they are in which now he on top of her. Misaka face now bright red.

"So you see my attack" the voice say make both of them broke they position they are in they stand up and look the attack.

Stand they is a man with a slightly long, light gray hair coupled with blood red eyes and a beard, He wears a set of black plated armor, the left side of which is almost completely stained with blood, and a crimson red, tattered cape attached to the front. He hold a polearms in his arm.

"Who are you? Are you magician" Touma ask.

"Magician" Misaka said confused.

"My name is servent Lancer" The man answer.

"Why you attack us" Touma said.

"My master want you dead because he fear that you will interfere to his plan" Lancer said and point the spear at Touma.

"So please dead for me" Lancer said and rushed to Touma.

"Get away from him" Misaka said as she shoot bolt of lightning at him. Lancer quickly dodges the attack.

"Just like my master said the people in this city have very interesting power" Lancer said.

Then he bring his arm up countless spears and polearms of various shapes and sizes appear around them.

"Now let see what you look like when I impale you" Lancer said and those spear and polearms fly tower Misaka.

Misaka use magnet to stop those spear but they continue fly toward her.

"They are not making from metal?" Misaka said when she see those spear continue fly to her.

She close her eye prepare for the spear come to her then she hear the sound of breaking glass.

Misaka open his eye and she Touma stand in front of her with his right hand raise those spear and polearms has disappear.

"Don't you dare hurt her" Touma shout as the surprise Lancer

"You hand indeed is powerful just like my master say" Lancer said.

"But can you stop this" Lancer said and he slammed his spear to the ground begin to shake and from is a long and narrow stakes. Those stakes begin strike from the ground they move close to the Touma and Misaka.

Two of them has dodge is but seem like those stakes is been control by Lancer it keep shoot from the ground follow they movement. Touma use his right hand destroy it but when he destroy one more of it shoot from the ground near there. Misaka just like him she use the lightning at them but when see destroy one more appear from the stakes she destroy. Those stakes continue shoot from the ground now two of them has been surround by them.

"How can we stop it the more we destroy it the more it appear" Misaka said

"He is control those stakes movement if we take him out those stakes will stop" Touma said point at Lancer.

"Let me hang it" Misaka said pick a coin from her pocket she then changer her power to the coin and shoot it .That is her powerful attack Raigun.

The shoot fly tower Lancer but has manage dog it but the servent has seen it and dodge the shoot.

"Nice try but that useless" Lancer said "Now it time for you to die."

Lancer raise his hand and more stakes appear from the ground and come close to them. Touma try to use his right hand to destroy it but more appear.

"Dammit" Touma said. When the stakes shoot has come close to them Touma wrap his arms around Misaka hope use his body to shield her.

'Somebody help us' Misaka think in her head and close her eye.

Then something happen one of the card begin to glow and disappear.

From the sky a rain of arrow appear destroy all stakes and make Lancer use his spear to block those arrows.

When the rain end the stakes around them has been destroy.

"You will not hurt my master" A female voice say. Touma and Misaka look up to see who save them.

Stand few feet from them is a girl verdant green dress with cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt. She had a cat ear and tail. She help a black bow with gold trimmings and arrow ready to shoot at Lancer.

"A servent "Lancer said.

Lancer now think about situation right now. He can fight this servent easy but right now he is outnumbered and the boy right hand can negate his first one Noble Phantasm. He can use the second one but that servent will destroy it. The third one is to danger he cannot use it.

"Look like I had to fall back for now" Lancer said as he disappear.

When sense Lancer has not presented in there the girl lower hew bow and walk to them.

"Are you okay master" the girl said make the two look confused.

"Who are you" Misaka ask the girl

"My name is servent Archer" the girl answer.

"Archer? It that guy just now says his name is Lancer right?" Misaka said look at Touma.

"What do you mean?" Touma ask.

"You idiot they has the same name just like those card you have" Misaka yell at him.

"Oh! That right" Touma realize and pick the card.

"Huh! Is missing one card" Touma said.

"Which one?" Misaka ask.

"Archer card" Touma answer.

"That mean you are that Archer card" Misaka said point at the girl.

"But who are you" Touma said.

"My name is Servent Archer" the girl said.

"I think he mean what are you" Misaka correct.

"I am a Heroic Spirit." Archer answer.

"What is Heroic Spirit?" Touma ask.

"Heroic Spirit are spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, having become objects of worship after their deaths"

"Like Heracles or King Arthur" Misaka said.

"Yes! Master" Archer said.

"Why you call me master?" Misaka ask.

"Because you are the one who summon me" Archer answer.

"How can I summon you?" Misaka ask.

"I don't know but you hand has the Command Seals" Archer said point at Misaka left hand. Misaka lift her left arm and she saw a three mark in it.

"Those Command Seals which they use?" Misaka ask.

"You can use it to order me and I will do it no matter what" Archer said.

Then Touma phone ring. He pick it up and answer.

"Alo" Touma said.

"Kami-yan" a voice said with Touma know belong to his friend Motoharu.

"What is it "Touma ask.

"We has a problem" He said serious.

"Let me get is magician" Touma said.

"May be! But you need come back you room right now Stiyl and Kanzaki are here too" Motaharu said and hang up.

"Such misfortune" Touma said.

"What wrong" Misaka ask.

"I had to go back my dorm right now" Touma said.

"I come with you" Misaka said.

Touma nod he know she will follow him anyway. Three of them begin back to Touma dorm.

* * *

In the building

"I never thought a Lv5 can summon a Heroic Spirit". Leister Crowley, Superintendent of Academy City said, look at the screen he saw.

"Now the Heroic Spirit has appeared in the city and the Roman Catholic Church prepaid for the attack" he look at another screen.

"There is only one man can had this idea to give the imagine breaker those card" Aleister Crowley said.

"Zelretch"

 **The second chapter. The servent Misaka has summon is Atalanta. The Archer class.**

 **So what do you think what hero will be summon and which class for Touma, and Accelerator. I had decide another master is Misaki ,** **Who should be the other three master.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Fate serie**

"How much we had to waiting that guy" A man said.

He has red hair and hangs on his shoulders. He wears a black priest robe and a barcode tattoo under his right eye. He is Stiyl Magnus a magician from Necessarius.

"Lot of reason" A girl stand beside him said.

She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips. She wears a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel; her jeans have one pants leg cut off to be very short. She hold a long nodachi in her hand. She is Kanzaki Kaori. Stiyl Magnus friend.

"Kami-yan will come back his dorm soon" A boy said.

He a blonde hair and wear a sunglasses. He wore the same Touma school uniform. He is Tsuchimikado Motoharu , Touma classmate and a spy from Necessarius

"He should be I'm hungry" A small girl said.

She has sliver hair and wear a nun robe she is Touma friend and a walking magic encyclopedia Index.

All four of them now in Touma room to waiting him to come back. Then the door open and Touma walk in with Misaka and Archer.

"Finally watch took you so long boy" Stiyl said "and who is two girl are?' He point at Archer and Misaka.

"She and I been attack by someone call himself Lancer" Touma said and everyone look at him.

"A servent attack you" Kanzaki said.

"Yeah! He is very strong but Archer appear and save two of us" Touma said and everyone in the room look at the girl in green dress.

"Then why she follow you?" Stiyl ask.

"My duty is to protect my master" Archer answer.

"What" all for magician in the room shout.

"That impossible you a esper how can you summon a servent" Stiyl said and he grab Touma shirt.

"What had you done boy" He said.

"I didn't summon her" Touma said.

"I'm summon by this girl" Archer point at Misaka.

"A lv5 summon you" Motoharu said.

"What the hell is going on here" Misaka yell.

"First me and this idiot attack by a guy call Lancer then Archer appear and save us" Misaka said "Then you guy freak out when find out he summon her"

"Biribiri" Touma said. Then spark begin shot from Misaka hear.

"Stop calling me that name" Misaka yell.

"Calm down" Touma said rise his right hand.

"Master please calm down "Archer said. Try to calm Misaka.

After she clam down Touma begin said.

"Do you know about magic" He said.

"Magic it not real" Misaka said.

"It is real" Index said.

"Let me explain to her Kami-yan" Motoharu said "Magic a lot like ability developer in the city except it had two differences. One is follow different set of rules. Two there are a lot more versatile in many aspects. If you want to know more Index can tell you more"

"So Motoharu what problem this time" Touma said.

"You hear something call Holy Grail?" Motoharu said.

"It that a cup of Christ?" Touma said.

"Yeah! You see it has power to make any wish come true" Motoharu said "And there is a war fight for it"

"It call a Holy Grail War. It happen every 60 year the grail will choice 7 magician and they will summon 7 servent to fight each other. The last one standing will has a grail and has they wish come true"

"Don't tell me the war is happen hear" Touma said.

"Let me finish! So far four war has happen but never has a winner and the last war end with the Fire accident in Fuyuki"

Misaka and Touma eye wide they has hear that accident. Lot of many people has die.

"And recently a group of unknown magician had somehow steel it from Fuyuki" Motoharu said.

"You mean the grail is in the city right now?" Touma said.

"Yeah! But that not worst news" Motoharu said "You see every war The Roman Catholic Church has always seen someone to act as Supervision"

"They not take it well for the news so they plan a to attack this city to take back the Grail" Stiyl said

"What" Touma and Misaka yell.

"Then lot of people will in danger" Touma said.

"Mage's Association has try call them hold the attack but they not listen! Until Wizard Marshall has tell them give us three month to retake the grail from the city" Kanzaki said.

"But why they don't make a wish when they has it?" Misaka ask.

"They don't want the wish they want those servent" Stiyl said make Archer blink.

"They want us?" She ask.

"Yeah!" He said.

"They use the grail to summon you guy but what they want from you still unknown to us" Stiyl said

"Then we has to do something" Touma said.

"You see the Mage's Association will send a master who has been choice for the fifth war with they servent to this city to retake the grail" Motoharu said.

"Then we hear that the Wizard Marshall has choice another group to help us" Stiyl said look at Touma.

"Me?" Touma point at himself.

"We don't know but from what happen is must be you" Stiyl said "But tell me how this girl summon a servent"

Touma begin told them everything and show them those card.

"This is the class card" Kanzaki said look at them "They say you can use them to summon a servent without use Catalysts to summon them"

"So that how I summon you" Misaka look at Archer.

"The Wizard Marshall must be sent it to you" Stiyl said "But still it not explain why a esper can summon a servent"

"May be he has do something to those card" Motoharu said

"Touma can I take a look at them! Let me see how the short hair can use it" Index said

Then she pick a one of the card in Touma hand. The card she pick suddenly glow and then a explosion. Touma room fill with smoke he has open the window to clear it. When the smoke clear. They see stand in front Index is a young boy with blue hair wear blue and white outfit.

"I'm servent Caster are you my master" The boy ask his voice sound like older

"What" that all Index can said.

"It look like the nun has summon another servent" Archer said as she stand in front Misaka.

* * *

In another part of city.

"Quiet brat can you see" A boy with white said.

"Misaka want to ask why you had a strange mark in your hand Misaka ask as she point at his left hand" A litter girl look like Misaka said.

"How the hell I know it just appear out of nowhere" the white hair boy said.

 **The third chapter and yes Index has summon Caster as her servent. Look like Accelerator has a command seals in his hand. What do you think you is last two master.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Fate serier**

(Unknown location)

"Master! I had return" Lancer said as he kneel.

"So did you kill that boy for me?" A voice said and step out a shadow is man wear a white mask. He wear a black suit.

"Please forgive me master! When I about kill that boy a servent has interfere and force me to retreat" Lancer said.

"I see! So which class?" The man ask.

"Archer!" Lancer answer.

"Archer class! You tell me you been force to retreat by Archer" the man yell.

"Please forgive me master but the boy has negated my first Noble Phantasm. My second has been stop by Archer" Lancer explain.

"Fine! I will forgive you this time but next time I will not show you my mercy" the man said.

"So look like you plan kill the boy has fall" a voice said and they both turn to see a old man with a cane.

"Zouken" the man said.

"I can still don't understand why you fear that boy" Zouken said.

"That boy has power to negate any magic power Zouken. If he want he can destroy the Grail with his hand" The man said.

"Such power! Why we don't make him on of us" Zouken said.

"That kid has allied himself with Necessarius" the man said "He will not join us"

"So kill him is the only way" Zouken said.

"Yes! But right the boy has servent protect him so we has to be careful" The man said.

"Then may be right Rider or Assassin can do the job" Zouken said.

"That is a good idea" The man said "So how long that thing will finish"

"With a help from me. It will done soon" Zouken said.

"Good with that thing done no one can stop us even Gaia or Alaya" The man laught.

* * *

(Windowless Building)

Crowley look at the scene with a frown on his face.

"So that girl has summon a servent too" Crowley said as the screen show Touma room with the new servent Caster appear.

"That is very interesting don't you think my friend" A voice said and a smoke appear from the ground and begin to take form

"Zelretch" Crowley said.

"Not even say hello to me Crowley" Zelretch said as he walk close to the tube.

"Hardly after the last time we meet" Crowley said.

"So what do you think about what I done" Zelretch said. Look at the screen show Touma room.

"I thought the boy hand will negate any magic power even the spell to summon those servent" Crowley said.

"I had made some changes to those card" Zelretch laugh.

"I see" Crowley said "Why you choice that boy Zelretch?"

"Go strange to the main object I see" Zelretch said "I need that boy help?"

"Why do you need a help from that boy?" Crowley ask.

"Let say something big will happen if that boy don't stop those guy and you will had to help him" Zelretch said.

"You know that I had to help him because the Roman Church will attack if in three month if the Grail has not return to them" Crowley said.

"Yes! I know you will do that but I need you do something for the boy to me" Zelretch said with a grin that make Crowley that he has a very big troll to the boy.

"And why I should help you?" Crowley said.

"If you not help me then you say goodbye to you plan Crowley" Zelretch said with serious tone.

"You going to stop my plan?" Crowley said.

"OH! No Crowley those guy has the grail will stop you plan if you don't help the boy" " Zelretch said. Crowley look at him a long time.

"I will help with one condition" Crowley said.

"What condition?" Zelretch ask.

"When everything end you will not interfere with my plan" Crowley said.

"Prefect! So you will has to this …"Zelretch laught and begin tell what he need Crowley do for him.

* * *

(In Touma Room.)

Very long silences cover the room. Every one look at the boy who just appear in this room.

"I ask again! Are you my master" Caster ask.

"She is you master Caster" Archer said.

"Then the contract is complete" Caster said.

"What just happen?" Touma ask.

"Index just summon a servent" Stiyl said.

"But how she don't have the Command Seals" Kanzaki said.

"I don't have that too! But when Archer been summon those Command Seals suddenly appear in my hand" Misaka said.

"But who is this boy" Touma said and a vein appear in Caster head.

"I may be look like the boy. But I am 70 year old" Caster said. "Show some respect for the elder boy"

"Sorry" Touma said.

"Who are you?" Index ask.

"My name is servent Caster" Caster said.

"No! I mean you true name" Index said.

"True name?" Touma and Misaka said.

"Every servent are the spirits of heroes in legend so the true name will tell us who they are" Motoharu said.

"My name are Hans Christian Andersen" Caster said.

"You are the one who write those fairy tale stories like The Little Mermaid or The Ugly Duckling" Misaka said.

"Yes that me" Caster said proudly.

"I really like you story" Index said. She has read many fairy tales when she was in England.

"Thank you master" Caster said.

"So Archer could you tell use you name" Misaka ask her servent.

"If that you is you wish master. My name is Atalanta" Archer answer.

"I'm sorry Atalanta but I don't know much about you legend" Misaka apology her servent.

"She is the legend hunter in the Greek history" Kanzaki said.

"So now we has two servent here so what we do now?" Touma ask.

"The group master I told you will come to city in Saturday so until there they will has to stay in you room" Stiyl said.

"I don' trust this idiot stay here with Atalanta" Misaka point at Touma.

"I had to stay with my master" Atalanta said.

"But you can't I stay in the dorm too and they will not let the stranger stay in there" Misaka said.

Then suddenly someone knock Touma door.

"Let me open it" Touma said as he walk to open the door.

In front of his door is man wearing a black suit.

"Are you Kamijou Touma" The man ask.

"Yes" Touma said hope something bad will not happen.

"I'm here to inform that you will changer you location of you dorm starting tonight" The man said.

"Why?" Touma ask.

"They has built a new dorm and they want to move a few students to that dorm and one of them is you" The man said.

"But I had to move right now?" Touma said.

"Yes the truck already here so you need to take you think and we will transport to you new dorm" the man answer.

"Fine" Touma said as he walk back to tell everyone.

"What happened Touma?" Misaka ask

"Look like we have to move a new dorm" Touma said.

"Why?" Misaka ask.

"They said they has built a new dorm and move few student to there" Touma answer "And they said we had to move now"

"Are you Misaka Mikoto right?" A man said and Touma realize he forget close the door.

"Yes" Misaka said.

"You had to move a new dorm too" the man said and look at Atalanta and Hans "You guy must be the new student they said" The man then give to two student ID card to Atalanta and Hans .

"We will waiting when you finish take all you thing" the man said and walk out the room.

"What" Misaka yell.

And in a certain dorm a very loud voice belong to twin tail hair female shout "WWHHhAAAATTTTT"

 **The next chapter so you think you will been in the new dorm with Touma. And yes Hans has summon in Caster class. About servent for** **Accelerator it will be Berserker so who do you think he will summon.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had. If you want** **co-writer to write this fic** **please Pm to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own anything about to aru majutsu index and Fate serier**

Now Touma with other stand outside his dorm as the delivery man begin to put Touma stuff in the truck.

"I wonder who this that" Misaka said with serious tone.

"What?" Atalanta ask.

"The registration" Touma answered.

"You and me were just been summon yet we are registed already" Hans said.

"It's must be someone from high up" Motoharu said.

"Someone in high up know about magic?" Misaka ask surprise.

"Yes! But thank to that the master and servent can stay close to each other" Stiyl said.

"Strange" Hans said make everyone look at him.

"What wrong Hans" Index ask.

"I can't change to spirit form" Hans answer.

"Now you mention that, I can't do that too" Atalanta said. She has try to change to her spirit form but it not work.

"Something wrong must happen when we been summon" Hans said.

When the last box have been place on the truck. The man walk to the group.

"We have load all you stuff in the truck we will deliver it to you new dorm but before that we will go to Tokiwadai dorm to pick you stuff" The man said look at Misaka.

"Yes!" Misaka said and the group watch the car drive off.

"So biribiri do you want me help you to pack you stuff?" Touma ask

"How many time I said don't call me by that" Misaka said and send a lighting at him. Touma quickly bring his right arm to block it.

"Interesting" Hans said look at Touma "Look like you have power to negate those attack"

Then Index begin to tell Hans about Imagine Breaker as they with Touma, Misaka, and Atalanta go to Misaka dorm. Stiyl and Kanzaki go back and report to they superior while Motoharu back to his room.

* * *

 **Tokiwadai dorm**

As they come to Tokiwadai dorm. They can see the truck have already there.

"Onee-sama" a voice said and suddenly Misaka fall from the ground as someone knock her down.

"Kuroko! What wrong" Misaka yell as the girl try to hug her. She has a tawny hair curly pigtails tied Into two and brow. She is Kuroko Shirai LV4 Esper and a member of Judgment, also are Misaka roommate.

"One-sama! Some man come here and say you have to move to another dorm, please tell me they are wrong" Kuroko said with tear fall from her eyes. As she continue hug Misaka.

"Get off me Kuroko" Misaka yell as she tries to stand up.

"So you have come back Misaka-san" A voice said

Misaka turn after she get up. She saw a tall and slender woman with shoulder-length brown hair and wearing a glass. She is Tokiwadai dorm supervisor.

"I have been inform that you will move to the new dorm" The dorm supervisor said " And I can see the delivery have already here, so I suggest you should pack you stuff"

"Yes ma'am" Misaka said.

"Why are you moving Onee-sama" Kuroko cry then she notice Touma and glad as him.

"Ape why are you here" Kuroko demand.

"I here to see if she need a hand" Touma said.

"Why she need you help to packing her stuff" Kuroko ask.

"She move to a same dorm with me" Touma said.

"Some…dorm… with… you" Kuroko said and suddenly a dark aura cover her.

"Are you ok" Touma ask and step back.

"NNOOOO" Kuroko yell" Onee-sama with a same dorm with the ape…. He will defiled my One-sama" Then she look at Touma and draw her metal spikes.

"What are you doing" Touma said somehow his instinct a scream him to run away.

"I will kill you before you …Ack" Before Kuroko can finish the dorm supervisor have grab Kuroko neck and twists her neck

"I think you should pack you thing now Misaka-san the delivery is waiting " the dorm supervisor said as she begin drag Kuroko back to the dorm.

"I think we need to pack you thing" Touma said while Misaka blush after hear about a same dorm with Touma.

After a few minute they had pack all Misaka belong and give it the delivery and The truck drive off.

"Touma! I'm hungry" Index said.

"You right is almost night. How about we go to family restaurant" Touma said and Index have spark in her eyes.

"Onee-same! Don't go" Everyone look up and see appear and prepare to hug Misaka.

But before Kuroko can hug her. Atalanta have stand in Kuroko way .

"Who are you" Kuroko ask look at Atalanta.

"I'm Misaka servent" Atalanta said

"What" Kuroko yell "I'm only One-sama faithful servent not you" Kuroko point at Atalanta.

"It's true that girl is her servent" Hans said.

"Don't say that Archer" Misaka said Atalanta said not say her true name in place people can hear.

"But I'm you servent" Atalanta said.

"No is me" Kuroko said "I know everything about One-sama from her favorite food to her favorite underwear"

"That why I'm only One-sama faithful servent and soon one day will become her lover" Kuroko said.

Then in a second Kuroko on the ground smokes.

"Stop say that Kuroko" Misaka yell after she shock Kuroko. Then she grab Touma and quickly drag him with her.

"Where are we going?" Touma ask.

"Go to the restaurant like you said" Misaka said.

"What about Kuroko?" Touma ask.

"She will be fine" Misaka said with red face as she continue drag Touma and follow them with Index and two servent.

* * *

 **Joseph restaurant.**

Now everyone sit in one table as they begin to eat they food.

"Look like my master is love to eat" Hans said as he observe Index who now eat the seven plate.

"I never seen someone eat that much in during my life" Atalanta said.

"How can you pay for her food if she eat that much" Misaka ask and Touma only sigh.

"I wonder why she not become so fat after eat that much" Hans said.

"Hey! I need too much to eat much so I can grow up" Index said.

"But from what I look is must be hard" Hans said "And by the way who is that girl call you are Onee-sama?" he look at Misaka

"She is my roommate" Misaka answer.

"That girl is very obsess with you, I mean she know everything about you even you favorite underwear" Hans said.

"She not like that! Ok may be some time" Misaka said.

"I can see you sometime blush when around this guy! " Hans point at Touma "Do you like him?".

Both Touma and Misaka has spit they drink.

"Whattt" Misaka said with red face.

"Why you say that" Touma said.

"Caster! Why you always observe" Atalanta said. "Since you been summon you always observe everyone you meet?"

"Because my skill Human Observation is rank very high" Hans said "And I like to point out people flaws even me".

"What does he mean skill? " Touma ask.

"Servent when summon they have some skill belong to they class and they personal skills" Index answer.

"What is class skill?" Misaka ask.

"For me Archer class have Independent Action with help me can stay in this world for some time without master" Atalanta answer.

"And me is Territory Creation with allow me to build a special terrain that is advantageous to me and Item Construction with help me create magic item and tool" Hans said.

"It's sound more like character from RPG game" Touma said.

"What about your personal skills? " Misaka ask her servent

"My personal skills is Crossing Arcadia make me can move while jumping over all kinds of obstacles on the field, including enemies and Aesthetics of the Last Spurt make me can anticipate the enemy by letting him take the initiative and then confirming his actions" Atalanta said.

"Oh" Misaka said.

"What about you Caster?" Index asks.

"I had High-Speed Incantation with make me capacity to recite spells at high speeds. Human Observation is the skill to observe and understand people, and Innocent Monster" Hans said.

"What do you mean about Innocent Monster?" Misaka ask.

"Innocent Monster is an attribute possessed by Servants whose history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. " Hans said.

"I see" Touma said.

Then they continue to eat and chat with each other before go back to they new dorm.

* * *

"Dang it Accelerator!" a women yelled slamming open the front door of an apartment. Aiho Yomikawa, a tall woman that has amazing proportions with long black-blue hair tied into a ponytail. "I had to pull a lot of strings to get you back into school and you go and decide to skip your first day. Komoe-sensei was in tears because of that."

"MISAKA told Accelerator he should go says MISAKA trying to clear herself from all blame," said a little 10 year old girl with short brown hair who looked a lot like a younger Misaka.

"I'm not blaming you Last Order," Aiho says. "I am blaming that lazy boy who just seems to sleep all day."

"Pssh," says a boy on the couch with his eyes closed. He is a skinny teenager with pale skin, moppy white hair and red eyes. "Why do I need to go to some second rate school?" he says.

"You know damn well why," Aiho said angrily. "I work there as a teacher so it's easy to keep any eye on you and we can watch Last Order while we are there."

"Blah," the boy called Accelerator said. "It seems like too much trouble."

"MISAKA wants you to go MISAKA says trying to be whining while MISAKA pulls on your pant leg to manipulate Accelerator," Last Order says while tugging on his pant leg. "MISAKA has information through the Misaka Network that the savior is at that school MISAKA states while looking at Accelerator. MISAKA wants to meet him again MISAKA states boldly while hoping to make Accelerator jealous."

"Wait," Accelerator opened an eye. "That F%* #&% invincible hero is there." He got an evil grin. 'I might have to go now…to just say hi of course."

"MISAKA does not want you to hurt the savior MISAKA cries desperately," Last Order whines loudly.

"I won't hurt him," he says and then whispers, "Much."

"I heard that," Aiho said.

"But first what the hell with those mark in my hand" Accelerator said as he look in his right hand.

And in Touma pocket as he walk to the new dorm with other, one of the class flash.

Berserker.

 **So who do you think Accelerator will summon. And who should be other four master.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
